Little Red Rin
by M. L. Chi
Summary: Rin was chained to a wall and used as concubine by lord Koga for a year. She finaly managed to escape, knowing that her life would be spent running. She meets a young man who promises her protection at the cost of something else. Will Little Red Rin be able to escape the big bad wolf or will the silver dog ensnare her in his trap. RinSess pairing
1. Escape

Disclaimer: Me not own IY

Rin narrowed her eyes. Here he stood like a god, tall, muscular, and handsome. You'd think someone like that, standing in front of you is a good thing. It isn't. Rin had learned that when he first brought her here. He chained her to the wall and played with her body. He was harsh and brutal. In the end she was crying, bleeding, praying and screaming. She wanted out but he wouldn't let her.

His name was Koga. He was a lady's man and he hand many concubines, some by force and others by choice. Rin was fell into forced catagory. Koga thought she had been a jewel and he wanted it.

He took a step closer. His lips crashed down on hers and he could feel her struggle beneath him. His hands began to hands began to massage her breasts as he fought to gain access to her mouth. She moaned and he managed to slip his tongue into her. She continued to struggle but he was much stronger, afterall he was a wolf youkai. She had no hope of beating him.

Koga pulled back. He wasn't feeling the desire he had felt earlier. His eyes narrowed in rage, he quickly stood and made his way ti the door. He turned his to glare at the young girl of sixteen.

"You got lucky." That was all he said before he left. Rin sighed, she had to escape, she knew it. If she stayed here Koga would be the death of her. But how though...

She got it! Next time he came she would have to be willing. While he was busy sleeping she could try to remove herself from his embrace, steal the keys to the back entreance and her own room, and escape. The only flaw, if she did manage that, which was unlikely, where would she go next. She had no family, no money, no life, and no voice. She would probably have to sell her body if she wanted to live. Sighing she drifted off to sleep, hoping that the wolf would come to devour littlle red Rin soon.

* * *

"Pleasure time little one," Koga said. His eyes were glued to Rin. She was gazing up at him with her big brown eyes, her raven locks hiding her nipples from him, and a mischievious glint sparkled in her eye. Koga walked over to his prisoner and unlocked her chains. The shackles hit the ground with ear-splitting clang. His hands and and lips descended upon the young women and he devoured her.

* * *

Rin awoke. Koga was still asleep, perfect. She managed to wriggle herself free of his embrace and quickly threw on his clothes. Pulling the keys from one of the pockets, she let herself out and locked the door behind her. She quickly made her escape out one of the back exits and soon found herself in a forest. She settled herself down for the evening, knowing that by morning she would have to leave here as well. Her life would probably be spent running from Koga.

_'I my life wasn't like this.'_


	2. Cottage

She had been running for two days, only taking a break when it was absolutely necessary. In other words, when she needed food or water. Even though she did that she found herself slowing from the pain of reopened wounds and the sheer fact she had never been very athletic. The only reason she didn't stop was because she knew that Lord Koga owned this forest and was probably looking for her at the moment.

Even though she hadn't exercised in over a year she still managed to run great amounts of distance in a day, something she wished she would never do again.

The trees surrounding Rin suddenly went from uncared and dying to beautiful and healthy ones, something that surprised her very much. Lord Koga would never do this and she certainly knew he would never let someone live out here so it had to be another lords lands. She might have concluded that but it still went over her head in terms of how on earth this wasn't Lord Koga's property. She had thought he owned the entire forest but maybe she was wrong, maybe there was someone he shared the forest with.

She slowed to a walk, considering most likely if her assumption was correct she wouldn't need to run. Lord Koga, although cruel to his own people knew better than to trespass into another Lord's lands. As she continued deeper into the forest she found her unease growing. What would happen if someone spotted her and they turned her in? What if the lord of these lands handed her back to Koga? Why had she built up the courage to do this in the first place?

The trees around her changed, becoming more bright and vibrant. She could tell she was definatly no longer in Lord Koga's lands but in someone's who cared for the plant life. She had to admire whoever this was, they did a beautiful job.

She must have walked for another hour before she stumbled across it. 'It' was a large cabin that must have had some sort of caretaker to it because if just how grand the outside looked. The front was beautiful, small buds springing to life here and there and flowers of many shades. Though she knew this wasn't her house it would be a good place to stay and hopefully no one was home. If they were she could just say that she got lost while traveling through the woods

She took a deep breath, clenched her fists and walked over to the door. The inner being that admired everything beautiful inside Rin was amazed at the door, such a beautiful design. Rin ignored the voice telling her to admire it and knocked. It wouldn't hurt to knock; after all if she just barged in and there was someone there it might have been a bit hard to explain.

After a few moments of no answers she grabbed the handle and gave it a good push and, much to her surprise, the door swung open to reveal a very quaint little cabin that looked like someone had been living there recently. That might not have been a very good sign but Rin knew that this was the best she was going to get.

The first thing she did was check the cupboard; if there was going to be any food it would be there. She thanked whatever god was out there when she found dried meat, fresh fruit and a container of water. She was going to eat much better than she ever had when she lived with Lord Koga now.

After her meal, Rin went in search of a bedroom. Now, one would think that someone who had been in the situation she had been in would be fearful a beds in a strangers home but she wasn't. Though a little timid, it wouldn't stop Rin from getting the shut eye she desperately needed.

She quickly stumbled across the bedroom. It was just as grand as the rest of the place with a beautiful bed fit for a king and blankets made of soft silk. Rin, for the first time wasn't so sure about it because if someone had this stuff they had to be a Lord, and wouldn't a Lord so near Lord Koga's lands know who he was? She threw her doubts aside; it would not do her any good to worry all night.

She was about to slide underneath the sheets when she remembered what she wearing and decided to look in the closet, hoping that whoever lived here had a wife so she could where a night gown. Much to her surprise there was one dress in the closet and a red cloak. Maybe whoever it was didn't have a wife but Mistress or a whore or someone like what she had been to Lord Koga. Without much thought to the subject she grabbed it and threw them on. Yeah, it wasn't a night gown but it was still a girls clothing and not Lord Koga's stolen clothing. She also threw the cloak on; it wouldn't hurt to have the extra layer to cover any scars that showed on her back since the dress was rather low in the back.

After that she crawled into the bed, exhaustion completely taking over her body. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out and off to dreamland. She no longer cared that she didn't know who lived here and the fact they most likely knew Lord Koga.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tired of hearing Koga complain. That's all the wolf had done since his arrival, complain. Mostly about the fact his little Rin had run away and the fact she had stolen his clothes. Sesshomaru held himself back but found that hilarious. Of course she would, she had been chained up against her will and fed very little along with being raped. Sesshomaru would have done the same thing if he had been in this girl's shoes.

Finally his meetings with Koga were done and he would return to his own lands. It felt so much better knowing this since now he knew he wouldn't have to hear that damn wolfs complaints a second longer. Sesshomaru had decided he would stay in his cabin for one more evening before returning to the Western palace.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the cabin and froze. Someone had been here; someone had broken in to his cabin. He was suddenly furious, how dare someone do that. No one stole from him if they wished to live and no one dared do something like this if they were any bit sane. Sesshomaru stalked to the kitchen first, knowing most likely the little thief who had done this was probably some starving orphan. So when he opened the cupboard door he wasn't surprised when he found that some of his food was missing.

He then decided it would be best to find where else they had gone in his cabin, which wasn't very hard; they had left a pretty obvious trail. He walked beside the dirty footprints to his room which made him angrier. Why would someone do this, steal his food and steal his clothes. When he opened the door he was surprised when he found a girl in his bed and not some thief hanging out in his closet.

The girl was sound asleep which also surprised Sesshomaru. Why would such a pretty girl be so tired? She must have been running from something, he realized just before it clicked. This was Rin, the girl who had run from Koga. No wonder Koga's men couldn't find her; Sesshomaru had never allowed them onto his land, even when Koga had begged so that he could find this girl.

He laughed at the insanity. He already pitied the girl and now he had unconsciously protected her. She should have been very grateful to him, after all Koga would most likely kill her for what she had done.

Sesshomaru decided that he would question the girl later. He didn't like Koga at all and after all the complaining over this girl he decided it would be much more enjoyable if Koga didn't get her back. Anyways, it wouldn't to have another servant, now would it?

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient and apologize from the bottom of my heart that I never meant to put this on hold so long. It is just that I had a very low muse so for those of you who want to know how I managed to write this well I want to thank my new friend/beta/muse: Story. Okay, so StoryLady35 had been very awesome and has been helping me stir up those creative juices once more and I just want to thank all of my readers who have been waiting for this and Story because she helped me so much. So yeah thanks to everyone!


	3. A Cloak of Red

Rin opened her eyes slowly, wondering where she was. She sat up, still dazed and confused. Her chocolate gaze met golden orbs and she suddenly remembered where she was. She was in someone's home that she didn't know. He was most likely a lord, she remembered.

"You are Rin?" asked the man with the golden eyes. He was beautiful, like a work of art with his long silvery tresses and pale, porcelain-like skin. Rin immediately had an urge to stroke a strand of his hair and feel if was as soft as it looked.

"Why d-do you w-want to know?" Rin asked, fear lacing her words. She was scared out of her mind and it was pretty obvious why; she was facing a stranger who knew who she was, that meant that they were a friend of Lord Koga's. She was pressed against the head-board, hopefully signaling that she was uncomfortable with him being there.

"I won't return you to Koga if that's what you're scared of. I can understand why you wouldn't want to go back so just tell me if I'm correct," he said, a little annoyed at her fear. He had not made a single move that could be considered scary or lustful towards the young girl and yet she was already pressed up against his head-board. Koga had really scared hadn't he?

"Then you're n-not a friend of L-Lord Koga's?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru shook his head before taking in Rin's appearance and that gaudy red cloak she was wearing. Well, no turning her over to Koga now. She was his for as long as he wanted her.

"No I am not. I will not hand you over to him," he said. He saw the gleam of delight in her eye and knew she thought she was free. "But that does not mean I'll let you go. You're mine, you made that choice when you stayed here and when you put that cloak on."

"H-how so?" Rin asked. She was confused; it wasn't like the cloak signaled she belonged to did it? She hoped not, after all she had just escaped and evil master so she didn't want to fall into another's hands.

"That cloak. Years ago some magician gave it to me, saying that whoever wears it is mine until I release them. It works, I've tried it," he said. Rin gasped, all she had wanted was freedom but instead she had ended up a slave to this man.

"I-is t-there a way t-to remove i-it?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru chuckled, such a foolish girl, thinking that he would remove the cloak just because it was an accident.

"Yes but I will not. We will leave soon for the Western Palace." Rin watched his back as it retreated out of the room. She could barely believe what she had gotten herself into. At least she would be far away from Lord Koga and his evil. She hoped that her new master would be kinder to her. He didn't have to treat her like she was important but she hoped he would at least not chain her up and rape her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just entered the kitchen with his mind a jumbled mess. Things had defiantly taken an interesting turn. There was a down-side though; Rin was now bound to him. He didn't hate it but it could be a hindrance, especially if Koga found out.

Sesshomaru was barely aware he had gotten some of his dried meat and fruit for Rin and was even more unaware that he had given it to her. He was caught up in his thoughts and all of them were centered on Rin, his Little Red Rin.

A/N: Sorry I've made everyone wait for this for I dunno how long (thought shorter then the gap between chap 1 and 2). I'm also sorry for how short this it. I just knew this was good stopping point. Anyways, Rin does speak with a stutter. It's not just now, it has always been. So yeah, Rin won't get over it.


	4. Koga is Here?

It had been a couple days since their arrival in the Western Castle and Rin was already longing for freedom once again. It wasn't that her new master was abusive, he was just strange. Truthfully there were no words to describe him. He was okay, he didn't hurt her or force her do things but he embarrassed her a lot.

Sesshomaru had been having her follow him around, doing everything he said. A lot of the time he could embarrass her in what he made her do while other times she would just feel awkward, as if she didn't deserve to follow his graceful strides with her clumsy steps. But the most embarrassing thing he made her do was sleep in his room. Rin had immediately tried to get out of it but Sesshomaru had made her do it anyway. His excuse had been that he couldn't trust her yet and so he had to keep his eyes on her at all times.

Though those things had been embarrassing, Rin had to say that when Sesshomaru had confronted her about her speech had to have been the worst. Sesshomaru had asked why she was still afraid of him even though he had proven to her that he wouldn't hurt her. Rin blushed and stuttered even worse than normal. When Rin finally managed to tell him that it wasn't that she was afraid but that was just how she had always spoken. Sesshomaru had nodded and let the subject drop, something Rin was very grateful of.

Even though Sesshomaru had let the conversation drop, the servants didn't. Many were spreading rumors around that she was being kept her against her will, among _other_ things. Rin, though not here by choice, didn't think it was right that they were doing those things. Sesshomaru was there employer so shouldn't they trust him and not gossip? Rin was very confused by this.

"L-lord Sesshomaru? Do you m-mind that your servants are g-g-gossiping?" Rin asked one day as they sat inside his study. Sesshomaru looked up at her from his work, one of his silver eyebrows arched.

"No. As long as they don't bother me, it's fine. Should they tell someone of high-rank they will face punishment even though I doubt someone would believe a lowly servant," he said before returning to his work. Rin nodded, thinking over what he had just said.

"What if they d-do?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru sighed before looking back up. He set the document to the side, figuring that Rin would probably have many more questions. Sesshomaru normally didn't answer pointless questions but he was doing it for Rin since she wasn't here by choice.

"They won't, I assure you. If they do for some unknown reason, then you will tell them you are here by choice. Why would they not believe that?" He did not return to his work, he didn't want to be continually setting it down and picking it back up.

"M-my sp-speech," she said softly. Sesshomaru sighed_, of course_. Why had he over-looked that? It had even confused him and he was a dog demon. He could smell her fear and only when they first met had she smelt of fear.

"Hmm… Simple, you explain. You tell them that your entire life you've had that silly speech impediment. Now anymore questions?" Rin nodded and opened her mouth to speak when the door was quickly thrown open by one of Sesshomaru's most loyal servants.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Koga had come and demands to see you," the tiny kappa demon squawked. Rin's eyes widened and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. No, no she wasn't ready to go back.

"Hn, where is he, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, his face completely devoid of emotion. Sesshomaru's eyes strayed to Rin who he could smell fear radiating from.

"In one of the meeting rooms milord. We could barely keep him from barging in here," Jaken informed. Sesshomaru stood, knowing that he had to talk to Koga.

"Jaken, show me to it. And Rin, return to your room." Rin nodded and waited until Jaken and Sesshomaru had left before rushing to the room she shared with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru never admitted it out loud that they shared the same room but the servants already knew that.

"Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me," Rin prayed. She was scared out of her wit. She knew that if Lord Koga found her then it would be all over, she would return to being the poor girl he used. Or even worse, he could kill her.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again," Koga said with his trademark grin. Sesshomaru had long ago labeled that grin 'The Wolf's Grin'. Sesshomaru could tell that he wouldn't like what Koga was going to say next.

"Yes, it is _nice_ to see you to Koga," Sesshomaru returned. He did not smile or grin; those were things he never did. "What is it that I owe the pleasure of seeing you for?"

"Cut the lies Sesshomaru, we both know you don't like the fact I'm here," the wolf demon said. Sesshomaru did not reply, instead he waited until the wolf continued. "I have a few things I'm here for today and I'll start with number one: I request your permission to search your lands for Rin. I have searched high and low in my lands and there have been no sightings of her."

"Why should I? Did you not hold her against her will? Why would she want to return to you?" Sesshomaru asked, truly curious as to why he should. Rin obviously didn't wish to be there, one could tell by how much she feared Koga.

"I **own** her. She is one of my peasants so that means I can do _whatever_ I want with her. Now is that a yes or a no?"

Sesshomaru sighed, did Koga not understand that that was never going to be true. "That is a no. What are your other reasons for being here?"

"Fine, though it would just be easier for everyone if you just let me. Then I wouldn't have to find another woman among my people. The other reason I'm here is fairly simple; it is something we've seen coming for a long time. Lord Naraku is trying to convince people that he should rule all of Japan," Koga said. Sesshomaru nodded; of course Narakuwas at it again, he always was. "That does not surprise me; we should've seen this coming. And don't you have enough whores to last you?"

Koga laughed and Sesshomaru just shook his head. "Well they're so _boring_. You know there is only so long I can use one before they get pregnant and turn against me," Koga said. Sesshomaru sighed again; he was beginning to think Koga was good at making him sigh.

"Why wouldn't they turn against you? Do you not kill the child when they do?" Sesshomaru asked. Koga suddenly looked more thoughtful, evidently the fool had never thought might be the case.

"Well, yeah… that might be so but whatever. Well I should get out of your hair and start looking for that bitch again. You're sure I can't search your lands?"

"No, my answer will not change. Now leave, I do not want to see your face for a long while," Sesshomaru replied. Koga grinned at him before bowing and leaving. Once Sesshomaru knew that the wolf was out of sight, he sighed, exhaustion from his meeting with Koga beginning to crawl over him.

**AN: Ah, chapter 4. This one isn't as exciting but it sets up some things. Can't have Naraku jumping out of nowhere with no on knowing who is can we? Eh, thanks all of ya for reviewing and if you don't mind dropping another one it'd be appreciated. Not that you have to but it'd be nice. **


	5. Chie

"Keep up, little human." Rin eyes shot up to where Sesshomaru stood, his gaze focused on her face. She could tell he was annoyed. Okay, maybe annoyed was too strong a word. Irritated, yes irritated was how Sesshomaru appeared.

"S-sorry Lord S-Sesshomaru. Rin didn't m-m-mean to h-hold you b-back." The demon lord nodded his head, his gaze flicking forward. The two were headed towards a nearby demon village which had been making a huge fuss as of late. Rin didn't understand why lord Sesshomaru was dragging her along but she was grateful for it. She hated being locked up in the castle without Sesshomaru. She feared that lord Koga might come around searching for him and find her instead. She knew if he did find her he would drag her back.

"Rin," her master said. Rin cocked her head, wondering what he wanted now. Rin had kept up, although her thoughts were focused on Koga and the many torturous acts he would force her through if he got his hands on her again. "Do not let yourself be afraid, the other demons will smell it. Also, I smell a wolf."

It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did, she felt herself still, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck and her eyes close. She knew that Sesshomaru always referred to lord Koga as a wolf, meaning that he could smell lord Koga nearby. Rin was horrified, if lord Koga found her, he wouldn't care that Sesshomaru had her, he'd take her anyways. It horrified Rin to think that.

When she got over her initial wave of fear, she focused on what was ahead of her, seeing that she was no longer in the place she had been. Ahead of her she could see tree limb, or at least the part she wasn't sitting on. Against her back she could feel cool, hard metal. She turned her head to the side just enough so that she could see over her shoulder. It was Sesshomaru, his head turned to the side so that he could watch the ground below him.

"L-lord Sessh-". She was cut off when Sesshomaru placed his hand over her mouth. His eyes were focused on her now, though his head still turned to the side. The look in his eyes told her to be silent and Rin couldn't help but to comply, although he had not spoken a command.

Rin turned her attention to the ground, wondering how being up in a tree would help them when lord Koga was also of the canine species. A snap of a twig from across the clearing alerted Rin to the fact there was another nearing them. Rin itched to ask Sesshomaru how they were going to avoid a confrontation with lord Koga but she knew better than to speak. Even if Sesshomaru could hide their scent, she doubted he could hide her voice.

Out of the trees came lord Koga and a band of his soldiers. Rin gulped, the memories of when he had come to retrieve her revealing themselves. Rin had been grieving for her parents in her home when the door was forced upon and she was grabbed. There had been much struggling and such but in the end, brute force one over words.

Rin could feel a vibration ripping thru Sesshomaru's chest and she could hear the growl that escaped his throat. Every time Rin heard her master growl she, for some reason, felt warm inside. She had grown to love his growls and loved the fact that at that moment they were for her, of course those words would never be spoken.

Rin remembered then that lord Koga was beneath them in the clearing and turned her attention back to him, mentally scolding herself for becoming so wrapped up in Sesshomaru's growl. Lord Koga hadn't seemed to notice, for he and his men were already exiting the clearing, heading towards the western palace. Rin wondered if he was on his way to speak with lord Sesshomaru.

After a while, Sesshomaru deemed it safe for the two to continue traveling. The rest of the way to the village was quiet, save for the few times Rin stopped in thought and Sesshomaru had to remind her that they were on a schedule. All in all, the only bad thing during the trip was the near-encounter with Koga but even that hadn't been bad. Rin was beginning to suspect something bad was to happen soon and that this was fate's way of warning them. But then, she could've been just digging into things too far.

When they had arrived in the village, Rin finally understood why Sesshomaru couldn't have sent someone else to deal with it. There was a big fight taking place in the middle of the village, the windows were covered and the doors were shut tightly. Rin didn't really want to be their anymore if the demons were as scared as they were.

Lord Sesshomaru on the other hand, appeared unfazed to Rin's eyes. Rin had to calm herself for a sudden rage had bloomed inside of her chest. Perhaps it wasn't rage but envy that her master did not fear such things when she did. Anyways, Rin wasn't happy with lord Sesshomaru's attitude to what was going on and she had to hold her tongue from speaking out of turn.

"Rin, there is a widow two streets over. Go there and wait 'til I fetch you," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin nodded and quickly sped off to find this widow. Rin stopped, realizing that all she had to go on was that she was two streets over. Now she was certainly mad at her master but she continued on.

Actually, it wasn't hard to find the widow. It was the only building on the street. The building was old and run-down. Outside of it stood an elderly woman who appeared to be waiting for something, making Rin believe that the widow had already known that she would be coming to stay with her.

The old widow caught sight of her and beckoned her over, her black eyes showing no emotion. Rin was used to no emotion, almost everyone she knew now showed little to no emotion, so that wasn't what scared Rin about this woman. It was the vibe she got from her, it made Rin feel as if she was the prey and the widow was a predator going to eat her. It wasn't a very nice feeling.

"Ye child, come, safety is inside," the old widow spoke in a voice that sounded as ancient as the oceans. Rin nodded and took small steps forwards. "I will not eat ye," the widow said after noticing Rin's nervousness. Rin gulped, as if to swallow her fear, and quickly walked over to the widow.

The widow told Rin that her name was Chie. She informed Rin as she led her inside that Sesshomaru had planned for Rin to stay with her and that it would probably be a while before they left. Chie led them to the back of the shop, pulled aside some mats and told Rin to jump beneath. Rin did, but only after a few moments of hesitance. Chie jumped in as well and replaced the mats.

"W-where are we g-g-going?" Rin questioned. Chie just looked at her with those piercing black eyes she hated so much and shook her head. The widow led them further down a dirt path, lit with torches, to a large room. The room had two sleeping mats on one side but on the other were many bottles and jugs filled with strange colored liquids. Rin didn't have to ask, she could already tell that they were poisons and other potions. Rin's nervousness grew.

"We're here child, this is thy home," said Chie. Rin nodded, quickly making her way to one of the mats. Chie on the other hand, walked over to the potions and looked over them before selecting one. "This," she said holding up the small vile of almost clear liquid, "can make a person do whatever the one who gave it to them want. Ye lord wished for me to give him some." The widow set the vile down and quickly selected another one. "This one can intoxicate anyone in a matter of seconds. Tis also requested for by ye lord." She picked a lilac one next and explained that this one can make any women fertile even if they weren't supposed to be at that time. It was also requested by lord Sesshomaru.

"D-do you h-have any i-i-i-idea why l-lord Sesshomaru m-might want such th-things?" Rin asked as the old widow searched through the jugs again. Chie turned her eyes to Rin as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Of course not, ye lord shares nothing with I," she said, retrieving a small vile of blue liquid. "This can make a person forget what the other chooses them to forget. Ye lord again." This time Chie retrieved a small vile with a pink liquid in it. "And this one I'll give to ye. Pour it in water and see the answer to the question ye want answered most." She handed Rin the vile and sat down where she was.

"B-but w-why would you g-g-give me th-this?" Chie just shook her head and told Rin to sleep. Rin was tired but she was uneasy about sleeping in the company of Chie. There were still a ton of potions that Rin had no clue what could do to her and she wasn't completely certain Chie wouldn't use one on her.

Chie sighed and excused herself for a moment, saying that if Rin wouldn't sleep, she'd eat. Rin waited, her mind wondering about Chie and how she knew her lord. Chie returned with some soup, which Rin sniffed first. Rin ate it, noting that it was quite good and made her feel sleepy. By the time she was done with it, Rin was certain Chie had put some sort of sleeping potion in there but she was too tired to ask. Rin's head hit her pillow and she was already asleep.

"Good girl," Chie whispered with a smirk.

* * *

My apologies on the lateness of the chapter. Ming was quite lazy so she procrastinated. She finally got off her butt though soo...

Please review, it makes me feel good.

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


	6. Schemes

Sesshomaru-sama had come to visit her that evening.

Chie had led the tall, proud daiyoukai into the underground portion of the house and motioned for him to sit down beside Rin. If Rin hadn't already been a little surprised by his visit then him actually doing as the old widow said would've shocked her. It wasn't that when she finally took note of it she wasn't surprised it was just that she didn't notice it at first.

"I will go get some food it the two of you would like any," the old widow said in a gruff, gritty voice. Sesshomaru nodded and upon noticing that she was the only one left with a decision, Rin nodded too.

"How are you Rin?" he asked once Chie had left the room. His golden eyes were intensely focused on her. So much so that the tips of Rin's ears turned a shade of tomato red.

"I'm f-fine, m-milord."

"Your stutter makes you sound childish," Chie's crotchety voice came from the entrance to the small little cavern. Her tone was very much that of a mother reprimanding a young, foolish child. If it were possible, Rin must've blushed even harder. "And stop getting all embarrassed over nothing."

Chie handed Sesshomaru his bowl of soup before handing Rin hers. A small thank you slipped past Rin's lips though Sesshomaru did not utter one.

"It isn't poisoned." Sesshomaru nodded, bringing the bowl up to his nose to sniff it. Chie rolled her eyes at this gesture and Rin did not understand it. If he didn't trust Chie, why would he leave Rin with her? It was quite confusing.

Chie left the two alone. Silence quickly enveloped the room however it was not that awkward silence most people ended up feeling, it was a gentle silence that wrapped its arms around the two companions and whispered sweet reassurances in their ears. It wasn't an awkward silence at all.

Finally Sesshomaru opened his mouth. "I do believe that Chie put some sort of potion in this."

"I w-wouldn't be s-sur-surprised."

The two continued eating even after the fact. Whatever it was the Chie had put in there, she probably had some sort of reason, even if it was stupid.

A warm feeling spread across Rin making her entire body tingle. What was this feeling? It was unlike the normal feelings she got when Chie gave her food with most likely some sort of sleeping potion in it. And was Sesshomaru feeling this too? Did he know what it was?

"Sess-Sess-Sess—".

"Shush, Rin."

She could feel Sesshomaru's hands coming to rest on her legs. A sudden yanking feeling came over her and next thing she knew, she was staring into eyes of molten gold. Except these eyes were tinged red and his eyes were only half-open. A look of something carnal had come into them. What was he feeling? What was she feeling?

Lips crashed into her own. They were sloppy and demanding but Rin did her best to keep up with them. Now she remembered that look. It was a look that Lord Koga had always been come over with. And this is what he did to her before he did _that._

So then, why didn't it matter to Rin?

Did Chie have something to do with it?

Sesshomaru's hands hurriedly began tugging at her dress. Still, Rin did not mind. She knew somewhere in her mind that this wasn't right, she shouldn't be allowing Sesshomaru to have his way with her. She should have been saving this for someone else or at least somewhere else. Not in a cavern with and old witch nearby. Again, Rin didn't listen to any of these concerns. She was too busy trying to find something to ease this ache she felt. Sesshomaru's touch seemed to be doing the job.

Finally, growing fed up with the dress, Sesshomaru tore it from her delicate form. Sesshomaru smirked, looking down at his conquest. It was so… so beautiful. That was it, beautiful. Yes, Rin's delicate, flushed form was exactly what he wanted.

He trailed warm, wet kisses down her neck and to her breasts. His hands were too busy dealing with getting his own clothing off so as Sesshomaru attached himself to one breast, the other went unattended. It made Rin arch into his own sensitive body. She was whimpering too, almost pleading for what he had to offer. Finally Sesshomaru's clothes came off.

Lord Koga had always referred to his thing as his cock. Lord Koga's, she noticed, was rather small in comparison as she looked upon Sesshomaru's. His stood tall and proud, a little bit of precum at the tip.

"Rin, I want you. I _need _you!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I need you too."

That was all the conformation the daiyoukai needed. He plunged into the depths of her womanhood. She gasped, her walls clenching down on his cock. It felt so good!

Sesshomaru pulled out until only his head was left in her. Rin was whimpering again.

"Please!"

Sesshomaru plunged in again. This time he didn't take himself so far out and he didn't wait as long. He plunged back in and began to gain a steady momentum. Rin's eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open a little. Her breasts jiggled as he kept pounding into her soft flesh. It felt so, so good. Why had he denied himself this for so long? His hands had been placed on her hips but now one of them removed itself and started rubbing and playing with her clitoris.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed as her walls clamped down on his cock and sending what little was left of her consciousness into oblivion.

Sesshomaru's climax came at that moment too. He sunk himself into her one last time before his seed coated her insides. A groan was ripped from Sesshomaru's throat at this.

Slowly, the two came down from their sex induced highs. They were panting hard and a light sheen of sweat covered them. They stared into one another's eyes, searching for something. Leisurely, Sesshomaru removed his soft cock from Rin's warmth. He could still feel that whatever Chie had put into their food was still in effect and knew that soon he'd be rock hard again and that Rin would be perfectly open to his invasion.

* * *

It would last for two whole days at least but she had put a lot in there. Chie had left the house after handing them their food, knowing that it wouldn't take long for it to take effect.

The old widow looked down at the vials in her hand. Two for lust and one for fertility. Oh yes, Lord Naraku's plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Extremely sorry guys. I didn't want to keep you waiting so long for basically porn but my plan from the beginning involved Rin and Sesshomaru having sex somehow before they fell in love. If you haven't noticed, this story revolves around sex and rape and such. I know guys but I promise you, this is important to the plot. I'll try to write the next chapter soon.


	7. Ashamed

He was pounding away at her flesh, searching for pure, unadulterated bliss. Rin was moaning, whimpering and writhing beneath him wantonly. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to that bliss. He smelled Rin's oncoming climax so with one hand, he roughly began playing with her clitoris.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her velvety walls clamped down on his flesh and with a rough stab, he too found that slice of Heaven Rin had just found. Oh god, it really was a slice of Heaven, a slice of pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

He stared into Rin's cinnamon gaze, the two of the heavily panting. For the first time in three days, Sesshomaru didn't feel like getting it on as soon as he could. Evidently, Chie's potion was wearing off.

He grabbed his clothing, noted that Rin had none and handed her his shirt. Rin turned a bright shade of cherry red, realizing that she couldn't just walk out of here and act as if the two of them hadn't spent days fucking like rabbits. She wanted to be disgusted with herself but she couldn't bring herself to do so, she had found as much pleasure (if not more) in this as Sesshomaru. And both of them had been under the power of one of Chie's potions so it wasn't like either of them could say no.

By the time Rin got over her nervousness, Sesshomaru was dressed and grabbing the potions he'd ordered from Chie. He also looked like he wanted to wring someone's neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I'm r-r-really s-sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize over Rin. If one of us is at fault, it should be me. I should've smelled the potion yet I didn't." He cast her an apologetic look. "Now get dressed, we must return to the palace. I'm certain this was a hoax set up by Chie. I can smell no demons in the vicinity."

Rin nodded, slipping on the overly large shirt. She felt like crying, knowing that now this man not only had entire power over her but he had seen her body. At least no child could come of this. Lord Koga had seen to that many years ago.

* * *

"See to it that Rin is bathed and given proper clothing then bring her to my study, there are things we will need to go over," Sesshomaru said to one of the hand-maidens. They were giving her disapproving yet jealous looks. Oh, this would be hell.

The girls nodded and began dragging Rin off to one of the baths.

Once they had her naked and in the water, they set to cleaning her up with the added goal of making it as painful as possible. They were rough as the scrubbed her hair, yanking and pulling on it. All the while they were saying cruel words to her.

"I was right about you, you were just some whore. You were Lord Koga's whore and when you grew fed-up with that, you wanted to be Lord Sesshomaru's whore."

"N-no, I—"

"No, I bet she did something stupid and he punished her. Don't you think that Amatsu?"

"I doubt it Anyea; she seems to like she just seduced Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm, I guess you right. She is such a whore."

"I am n—"

"Shut up, little whore, no one cares what you have to say. All you want to do is get into men's pants."

"Hm, I feel so sorry for Lord Sesshomaru, having to put his perfect cock in to this piece of filth," Anyea said motioning to Rin.

"I am not some whore!" Rin said in the angriest voice available to her. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru and I were drugged!"

"Yeah, by you." The two girls snickered. Rin felt like crying all over again. Couldn't these girls listen to her?

The pulled her out and toweled her off roughly. They handed her a dress and told her to dress herself. The hand-maidens left the room then, probably off to spread these malicious lies to the entire palace staff.

Rin wasn't happy with any of this. It was sudden, unexpected, and of course, she was the one accused of being at fault. Koga had always convinced his people that Rin had seduced him then got shy feet when she finally had him. He never had told anyone that he'd actually raped her, chained her to a wall, and degraded her in every way possible. He tortured her with his words, shoving imaginary barbs into her brain and attempting to shred the girl she'd been. The innocent, trusting, naive, loving, and all-around good girl, Rin.

She stepped on silent feet, tip-toeing to where she knew her lord's study was. She pushed the doors open, praying silently that Sesshomaru didn't just abandon her after this. She need moral support and it seemed like the only one who'd be able to give to her now would be Sesshomaru, if Amatasu and Anyea had their way. It Amatasu and Anyea got their way, she'd be calling the dungeons home until they had someone chop her head off. That was if they were going to be kind at all and show her any type of mercy. Probably, they'd let her rot in the dungeons, leaving her until she began to stink or there was nothing but bone because the rates had eaten the rest.

Sesshomaru glanced up from the piles of work he had before him. He indicated for her to have a seat beside him. Rin scurried over, her head bent in shame. With Koga, it had always been forced onto her so although she still felt a little bit of shame, it was never as bad as this.

"Rin, I should've controlled myself. I am extremely sorry for not doing so so do not be ashamed of yourself." He handed her three vials then. "I found these in the upper room of Chie's home. They read lust and fertility. I realize you were incapable of carrying children due to Koga but it seems like Chie might have decided that that wouldn't work out."

"I'm going to be pregnant?" Rin looked down to her fidgeting hands, a sense of sadness, guilt, and regret washing over her. She couldn't raise a child! She didn't know the slightest thing about being a mother. Her own mother had sold her to work in a salt farm when she was but four. The other ladies there were all to busy trying to please master Kashun or get into Lord Koga's harem to pay any attention to her. There had been to ladies that had treated her like a little sis but alas, they were quickly sold to men of higher standing as wives.

"To put it bluntly, yes you're going to be pregnant with my child." He pulled her onto his lap and situated her so that she was facing him. His hands traced a sensitive place on her neck. "And it seems that in the throes of passion, I marked you as mine. It isn't a mating mark, just a mark that will show others that you are property of this Sesshomaru."

Rin gasped, her eyes going wide with fear and shock. She was utterly Sesshomaru's now. Not partly. She thought that early on their trip home when he removed the cloak, her was releasing that hold he had over her. But no, he still had it in another form. And that form was a small crescent moon on her neck. This time, Rin started crying.

"Rin," he cooed in a soothing voice. Sesshomaru held her against him as sobs shook her small form. Life was truly unfair to the small, black-haired girl.

"Tell me Rin, how you ended up in Koga's grasp," he said after Rin's sobs had died down. Now was probably not the best time for asking this but it was a time do so nonetheless.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Rin said in a lifeless tone. Damn, she was breaking on the inside. This wouldn't do well for the future. A broken Rin would never be a good mother. Though the child wasn't something he'd originally sought, he wouldn't ever do something so dishonorable as killing his own child.

"Then, when you were a child did you ever dream of a family?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to find something to keep her from shattering.

"Yes," Rin said with slight amusement and bitterness. "With a boy in the village names Kohaku. What happened never even occurred to be possible to me at the time."

"Did it ever occur to you later on?"

"When Koga started showing interest in me, it began to occur to me that if I had any children, they would be Koga's." Though at the time she'd also planned an escape, but deciding that was best left unsaid, Rin just thought that part.

"After you came into my possession, what did you think would happen?" His efforts seemed to be working. Rin wasn't entirely dead... yet, and hopefully, his tatics would work and she would die inside ever.

"Well, it certainly wasn't this that I thought might happen." Rin rested her head against his shoulder. "I just need to sleep Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. Rin closed her eyes and before he knew, she was sound asleep.

* * *

I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but it's better than it was originally. Reviews would be wonderful, they definitely make me want to write more because then I get more reviews and my already Sesshomaru-size pride would be even bigger. Ahem, ignore the little fact about pride and egotism.


	8. Little Things

**Little Red Rin **

**Chapter Eight**

**By M. L. Chi**

Kagura didn't understand why Naraku didn't just send Chie to watch after these two. Chie had, after all was said and done, been the one who got the two into this mess. Sesshomaru was off doing lordly things like going to beat the crap out of Koga for his continual tress-passing in the Western lands while Rin just sat around, moping and all. Only days before had one of her hand-maidens, Amatsu or something, hissed in Rin's ear that she was with child.

Kagura really didn't care whether Rin was pregnant or not. She didn't really care for Naraku though either. She was here because she was told to capture Rin and return to Naraku's lair. Honestly, she didn't really want to do it. Again, it wasn't because she cared for the young woman and her unborn child, it was that she didn't want to do anything for Naraku. Too bad for her, Naraku owned her heart, literally.

Okay, saying that she didn't care for the child was a bit of a lie. She was incapable of having children seeing as all she was, was a spawn of Naraku. He created everything about her and he left out what he didn't want and one of those things was her reproductive abilities. He wanted a whore he could fuck and later on, decided that her status as a wind witch would be useful when it came to getting the drop on enemies. He used her for his own advantages, had her scout things out without being detected, jump into the fray of battle, or seduce a person in the bedroom. Whatever it was, Naraku used her every skill to get what he wanted. That was why Kagura hated Naraku so much.

He was an ass for sure. He used others for his own goals and when they no longer useful, he got rid of them. That meant they were buried six-feet deep and had never gotten to leave there mark upon the world. That was not how Kagura was going to live. She was going to make an impact somehow, even if for the meantime, she was off chasing down ghosts and pregnant women.

* * *

Surrounded by roses and other flowers, Rin felt right at home. The wind whistling through the willows and combing through her hair felt like a best friend. Everything was so calm, so reassuring, and so beautiful. So, why was Rin crying?

It was too early to blame it on her pregnancy and hormones but it wasn't too late to blame it on the suddenness that was the pregnancy. She had known that it would happen, Sesshomaru had confirmed that only a little over a month before. But still, the shock she'd never truly gotten over and when Amatsu hissed it in her ear, she'd found herself very surprised. It had only been two days since then so her reaction wasn't too worrisome. Others would argue that her reaction to her own child being anything less than positive was reason enough to be concerned but they weren't like Rin. She'd always believed she'd never have to go through anything of this nature. She didn't even have her mother to comfort her! Her mother was dead, she couldn't tell her how this happened! She knew she could ask Amatsu, the woman did have a family of her own but Amatsu really didn't like Rin. It would be a fruitless endeavor.

Hopefully lord Sesshomaru would return soon.

* * *

He found her weeping the gardens. Jaken had already informed him of the information he already knew. That Rin was with child. However, it was surprising to him that Rin was weeping. Yes, he'd already known that Rin wasn't all that eager to carry a child but he'd just assumed that she come to terms with it and begin to love it. Crying had never been on the agenda.

He walked over to her and knelt down. Sesshomaru pulled Rin's shaking form into her arms, pressing her head into his chest. His hands moved over the red cloth cape she'd asked that he return to her and pulled her fully onto his lap. His mother had been the one to tell him that he'd have to let go of his warrior pride and comfort Rin when he'd first told the woman that she was now a resident of the Western Palace. She'd informed him then that he'd be doing this a lot.

He let her sob into his chest, softly raking his claws through her hair and pressing his nose into her scalp. Rin had shed many tears in her life, he knew that, and it just didn't seem fair that she had to do so again. He could tell that Rin was a sweet girl with a very bad lot in life.

"I-I'm so sorry," she hiccuped. "I just don't w-want a ch-child. T-to me, a child w-w-was always a b-bad thing. G-g-g-getting pregnant m-meant that I was forced to b-be with someone I didn't love f-f-f-forever, if h-he allowed the child to b-born. Koga d-d-didn't want ch-children and killed the children b-b-b-before they were b-born the ma-majority of th-the time. I b-b-bet it was painful."

Sesshomaru looked into her shimmering brown eyes. Her cheeks glistened with tears and she smelled heavily of salt. Her nose was red and her eyes were blood-shot and puffy. She was an utter mess of a woman but it didn't offend him like it would others, things like this never offended him.

"Lord K-Koga always claimed th-that I s-s-seduced him and then, l-last second, backed out. The m-masses always b-believed him b-be-because in their minds, I-I was just s-some stupid child who hadn't a p-penny to her n-name and would d-do anything to g-get one. I got b-bl-blamed for a lot of th-things because of that. I c-could barely walk d-d-down to the market without being b-bl-blamed for stealing something."

Sesshomaru watched her face change with different emotions while keeping his own entirely blank.

"When I-I first caught K-Koga's a-attentions, I was al-almost sixteen. I'd n-notice that h-he'd eye me an-any time I was in t-t-town on some errand for m-my m-master. At th-the time, I was a s-sl-slave on a salt farm. It wasn't very f-fun to b-be there to b-be-begin with and to t-top it off, now Koga, famous lord and lady's m-man was eying me like a h-hunk of meat. It w-was unnerving.

One d-day, I'd just g-g-gotten d-done w-working. It h-had been a real easy day, nothing r-really to it in c-comparison to the m-ma-majority of my workloads. H-However I couldn't get over the f-f-fact that my m-master had let me off early for once. I was tired though, never getting much s-sleep on a s-salt farm. I was getting r-ready for b-bed when the door to my h-hut burst open. Koga and three of his m-men came in. I was gagged and b-bound. One of the g-g-guards threw me over th-their shoulder and carried me outside. I w-was th-thrown into a fancy palanquin. I w-was s-so scared.

K-Koga l-later told m-me that he'd convinced m-my master that he and I had been having an affair. My m-master had been appalled and basically gave me to K-Koga for almost fr-free. He l-lied to so m-many people and ru-ruined any possibility of a normal life for me w-where I grew up. The f-few fr-friends I'd g-g-gained hated m-me after th-that, at least fr-from what Koga had said. He ru-ruined my life for his own g-goals."

Sesshomaru made no comment and Rin in return, rested her head on his chest. She had stopped sobbing by now but she still wasn't all smiles and sunshine. Her brown eyes were dull and glossy. She was pale with bags under her eyes and a red nose. Her black hair was tame unlike the many times before. When he'd first met her, asleep in his bed, her hair has been wild. The small things he'd done for her, like let her eat at his table and allow her entrance to the gardens, her hair been wild. Now, she was just this sad, tamed thing. Everything about her showed him something awful; a broken spirit.

"Rin, here you are welcome."

"Not by m-many," she said bitterly.

"I will find you knew handmaidens," he shot back, understanding her meaning. "There are some very nice people here if you look hard enough."

"You're the o-only one I've m-m-met. Even J-Jaken isn't th-that nice."

"But he's better than your handmaidens, isn't he?"

"Well yes, he is."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair once. "Well you see then, not everyone will love you and treat you like princess. You're above them but they don't like that. They think you should be below them."

Rin sighed, nodding her head. For some reason, talking with Sesshomaru always made her feel better.

"Oh yeah Sesshomaru, what w-was with all th-that stuff Ch-Chie said you a-asked for? Like the f-f-fertility potion."

"I had plans of letting you go somewhere far away," was all he said in reply. Rin wasn't an idiot though, she knew what he meant. It was a nice thought, though an unnecessary one. Still, it was a small like thought like that that could make Rin smile.

* * *

**AN**: All right, chapter 8 for y'all. I started this chapter some time ago and intended to finish it sooner but if you've read **Holding Onto Eternal Fear** you know why I didn't (shameless self-plug for the win! XD). Anyways, I'm still depressed about my pet dying. She's been in the family for 6 ½ half years. It was a guinea pig so she was actually pretty old for her age. It was a stroke, which is really sucky 'coz I had to see her paralyzed on one side and I had to take her to the vet so that they could put her down, which sucked even harder. Yeah, Chi is really sad now and would appreciate reviews, they make me happy.

Oh BTW, I think I have some other story where I mentioned my pet was dying and she just ate or whatnot. Well, just a tidbit for those that who saw that, it's the same pet. She was going blind at the time.

Also, I'm thinking about rewriting chapter one. I look back at it now and see potential but think that I've improved and would like that chapter to be more like the rest of the chapters. I know I'd probably see that chapter and wonder if the rest of the story is shit. Opinions? I probably will and if I do, I'll probably write up chapter nine and then change chapter one, post it at the same time just to inform people. Things won't change drastically, I swear on everything I own. And sorry for the long AN.

Anyways, life-sucks. Please review, they make me happy.


End file.
